Zerstören
by Tier
Summary: Una vieja reunion de excompañeros de universidad da comienzo a una historia un tanto tragica. Kai va a hacer lo que sea necesaio por Rei quien esta ciego, pero se puede remediar. Tyson quiere defender su amor por Rei. KaixRei, TysonxRei.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer... El que viene en mi perfil... No estoy segura si la clasificacion este bien, asi que si creen que deberia aumentar el rating pues diganme. Originalmente iba a ser un solo capitulo pero me tuve que extender mas porque no crei que cupiera en uno solo.

Esta historia la base en una cancion de Rammstein del mismo nombre y una pelicula mexicana con la misma trama... Solo que no se en que acaba y le tuve que inventar un final...

* * *

**Zerstören**

Hacia ya dos años que el heredero de la fortuna Hiwatari se había retirado de la empresa para tomarse unas vacaciones bien merecidas. Todo se lo dejo a la mesa directiva e inversionistas bajo la advertencia de que si algo salía mal o le solicitaban para preguntarle tonterías serian despedidos, así que realmente esperaba que fueran unas buenas vacaciones a pesar del presentimiento que tenia acerca de esos inútiles.

Durante la universidad conoció a un joven que trabajaba en la cafetería de la escuela, donde era su costumbre ir pero lo fue más por la extraña actitud del chico: Insoportable pero caía bien. Hacia años que había dejado de tener comunicación con el.

Según supo se había ido a vivir a una provincia en china, donde tenia conocidos. El lugar era muy apartado en una zona tranquila y retirada. Si a Tyson le encantaba el alboroto, no entendía el porque de escoger esa residencia. Un pueblo pequeño, antiguo y a punto de la extinción.

Al llegar a la casa indicada se encontró con una pequeña reunión de los conocidos que tuvo en el café: Tyson, Daichi, Ian, Espencer, Yura y Bryan… Era increíble ver que alguna vez ese idiota había hecho un buen trabajo; así que esa había sido la razón del porque insistía tanto en esa fecha, hora y día; ya que todos tenían trabajos y horarios muy diferentes.

Tyson: ¡Kai! Que bueno que te apareces, pensé que no llegabas…  
Kai: Para la otra eliges un lugar mas apartado de la civilización, ¿eh?  
Bryan: ¡Oye Kai! ¿Sigues tan tacaño como siempre verdad?  
Kai: ¿Eh?  
Yura: ¿No trajiste nada?  
Kai: Tyson no me dijo nada  
Bryan: Claro…  
Kai: … Pero si quieres creo que traigo una botella de algo en el carro, si quieren la traigo y con suerte ustedes dos se enferman…  
Yura: ja-ja  
Bryan: ¿Y que esperas? ¿Una palmada en la espalda?  
Kai: Tan lindo como siempre…  
Bryan: Hago lo posible…  
Max: ¡Kai!  
Kai: Hn…  
Max: Creí que no vendrías como las otras veces  
Kai: ¿Otras veces? ¿Ya se habían reunido antes? ¿Porque no me habían invitado?  
Tyson: este… si te había intentado invitar pero es que tu compañía es demasiado grande y no podíamos dar contigo…  
Kai: ¿Y porque ahora si me invitaron?  
Tyson: Tú fuiste el que me hablo…  
Kai: ¿Tengo que hacer todo por ti?  
Bryan: Duh… ¿Y a que se debe ese buen humor Sr. amargado?  
Kai: Pues…  
Tyson: …este… A si, a lo que venia… ya esta la cena, pasen a servirse algo…  
Max: ¿Qué vamos a comer?  
Bryan: ¿Ardillas?  
Yura: ¿Ramas?  
Kai: ¿Algo quemado?  
Tyson: Claro que no, ya aprendí a cocinar  
Kai: Que bueno que es la primera vez que vengo  
Tyson: ya ya, siéntense donde se les dé la gana…

Todos estaban ayudando a poner la mesa excepto Kai que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso, y a Bryan y Yura simplemente les dio flojera

Durante la cena varios le reprocharon el porque no había asistido antes, respondiendo que no le habían avisado y que todo era culpa de Tyson y al final tuvo que prometer una reunión en su mansión.

Entre risas y peleas de los demás, se dio cuenta cuando Tyson puso un lugar extra para una persona que trajo de la mano unos momentos después; que traía los ojos vendados. Maravillosamente hermosa. Esas dos palabras describían a la perfección a tal persona y esa persona fue sentada casi enfrente de el.

Susurrándole a Yura (que conociendo su 'curiosidad' debería saber algo) le pregunto:

Kai: ¿Quién es ella?  
Yura: ¿eh?.. ¡Ah! Ella es el novio de Tyson, se llama Rei.  
Kai: ¿Novio? ¿Es hombre?  
Bryan: Se nota que tienes buen gusto Kai.  
Yura: Pero ese gato ya tiene dueño, Kai.  
Kai: Ni que lo quisiera para mi  
Bryan: jajaja

A poco rato de haberse sentado la lo tenia hechizado con sus maneras y su sonrisa; se había convertido en un fruto prohibido. Y entonces Tyson fue el que dio el primer paso sin saber lo que hacia.

Tyson: Oye Kai, te quiero presentar a Rei, es el dueño de la casa. Rei, el es Kai, el que te decía que no podía encontrar.

Rei esturo su brazo en espera de un saludo, que fue correspondido de una manera un poco tardada.

Rei: Reinaldo Kon, es un gusto conocerlo  
Kai: … Kaido Hiwatari, es un gusto.  
Rei: ¿Y a que se debe que no nos había honrado con su presencia?  
Kai: Hpm... T-Y-S-O-N-no me había dicho nada  
Tyson: Porque eres inaccesible  
Kai: Mas bien eres un tarado, además tú tenías mi número del celular  
Tyson: Lo cambiaste  
Kai No dejabas de hablarme por tonterías  
Tyson: Ya vez y como querías que te habláramos  
Kai: muy bien le pudiste hablar a Bryan o a Yura para que me dijeran o pedirles mi numero telefónico…  
Bryan: Yo no lo tengo  
Yura: Ni yo  
Kai: Metiches mentirosos…  
Rei: ¿Y en donde dice que trabaja?  
Kai: …En Hiwatari Corp.  
Rei: Entonces debe tener un muy buen puesto  
Kai: Si, casi soy el dueño  
Rei: ¿Casi?  
Kai: Si... Soy el dueño del 80 de las inversiones, el resto es de la mesa directiva, ejecutivos, Bryan y Yura...  
Bryan: Ya ves Rei, nosotros también somos ricos...  
Rei: No lo parecen...  
Yura: ¿Y tu como sabes?  
Rei: Porque nunca traen dinero y hablan como tontos, y eso no solo lo digo yo...  
Bryan: Oye  
Yura: ¿Y tu de que te ríes?  
Kai: De ustedes no, ni que fueran el centro del universo  
Tyson: jejeje... Es bueno no ser el blanco de todos...  
Bryan: ¿Quieres serlo? Te sedo mi lugar  
Tyson: no, no... Yo solo pensé en voz alta  
Yura: ¿Pensaste?  
Kai: (Estúpidos) Oye Rei, ¿Y porque estas ciego?  
Rei: ¿Porque... No puedo ver...? ... Pues es una enfermedad que me dio hace como 8 años, cataratas o algo así  
Kai: ¿Qué no es operable?  
Rei: Jum... Llevo juntando ese dinero 8 años y esa cuota siempre esta creciendo... En lugar de perder el tiempo decidí abrir esta posada  
Kai: ¿Ni aun así...?  
Rei: Que no  
Tyson: ¡Eso no es verdad Rei!, ya tenemos juntada una buena parte y hay programas de cirugías y... y... y... lo siento...

Luego de eso la plática se reanudo poco a poco, y es que era un tema muy difícil de tratar pues Rei era un pintor bueno, y para el no ver era peor que la muerte.

Y al entrar en ese tema comencé a preguntarme de que color serian sus ojos, su tipo de mirada, si volvería a pintar igual que antes; como se sentiría cuando me viera directamente a los ojos a escasos centímetros de mí, si la belleza de sus ojos opacaría su inteligencia.

Mas luego recordé a Tyson y lo maldije por haber hecho aquello, habérmelo quitado sin que siquiera llegase a ser mío. Adiós a mis vacaciones perfectas.

Entre mas lo mirara mas lo deseaba, entre más le hablaba mas me hechizaba y mientras más quería alejarme de el más quería sentir su presencia. No podía estar fuera de su presencia pues para empeorar las cosas vivía con ellos, comía con ellos, soñaba con el.

Hasta que un día creo que se dio cuenta y decidió hablar conmigo.

Tyson: Hola Kai ¿Qué haciendo?  
Kai: ...  
Tyson: Lo de siempre ¿no?

Tyson: Este, no se si sea verdad pero es que como que me he fijado que creo que te gusta Rei y yo... Quisiera saber si es verdad porque yo...

Kai: No es nada de lo que crees...  
Tyson: eh... pero...  
Kai: Además tú tienes más derechos que yo y creo que tú le gustas...  
Tyson: ¿Estas seguro?  
Kai: No me hagas volver a pensarlo...  
Tyson: ... Gracias Kai  
Kai: Hn... Pero he visto que tienen ciertos problemillas ¿no?  
Tyson: No te vallas a querer aprovechar...

Jajaja que maldito... hasta que madura, se dio cuenta de mis intenciones... aun así prefiero seguir viéndolo aunque sea desde lejos. Creo que es porque quiero ver feliz a Rei es que lo dejare hacer los que se le plazca y ahora solo lo mirare con una mirada dolida y me querré ir para que me crea...

Tyson: Lo siento Kai, pero es que parece que sigues siendo como siempre...

Un amargado egocéntrico y que planea planes encima de otros... Creo que si pero bueno.

Kai: Oye Tyson, ¿Cómo puedes saber eso si no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo? Sabes que yo no le gusto, y es estas no me gusta pelear... Recuerda que yo siempre pierdo...  
Tyson: Tsk... Yo si creía que habías cambiado porque ahora eres mas platicador pero veo que no... Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes...

¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo... solo es una pequeña perdida ganaré la pelea...

Tyson: Kai, no se en que estés pensando pero conociéndote voy a tener que pedir que te retires...  
Kai: ¿Disculpa...?  
Tyson: Te digo que te vas a tener que ir de aquí, es que Kai, todavía me da miedo lo que eres capaz de hacer y yo quiero mucho a Rei y...

¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? Como dije, es solo una batalla perdida...

Kai: Si claro...  
Tyson: Kai...

Y ese tonto todavía quiere que terminemos como amigos... Si me iré, será bajo mis condiciones al fin y al cabo mañana es el cumpleaños de Rei... Porque saben, tengo ventajas por ser millonario...


	2. Chapter 2

II

Hace unas horas que llegaron todos los de la ultima reunión y un par de "amigos" mas; ni siquiera recuerdo donde los conocí.

El año pasado asistí a una reunión donde conocí a un chico muy inteligente que me robo el corazón. Pero el ya tenia dueño: Tyson. El se dio cuenta, y no volvió a caer en mis trucos así que tuve que poner una trampa.

/-Un año antes, en el cumpleaños de Rei.-/

Kai: Buenos días Rei

Rei: Buenos días Kai

Kai: Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿No?

Rei: Si

Kai: ¿Algo planeado?

Rei: Tyson había planeado que fuéramos los dos a par un paseo en la tarde

Kai: Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Rei: ...si...

Kai: y que ¿no piensan hacer una reunión como la de hace 3 semanas?

Rei: No, ¿para que? Con las tonteras que siempre me manda Yura de regalo, naa... Me dijo Tyson que te tenías que ir por cuestiones de negocios

Kai: Si, vamos a absorber unas compañías que están en bancarrota y nos servirían como sucursales... ¿ese par de tontos te mandan regalos?

Rei: si

Kai: ¿Y que te han mandado? Si se puede saber...

Rei: Eh... no, no puedes saber...

Kai: jajajaja, ya me lo imagino…

Rei: Entonces para que preguntaste…

Kai: jajaja

Tyson: Kai ya te despertaste…

Kai: No, en realidad soy sonámbulo…

Rei: ja, y ¿Cuándo es que te vas Kai?

Me encanta cuando dice mi nombre… ¿Será igual en la intimidad?

Kai: Hoy a medio día. Ya tengo mucho tiempo fuera del negocio y ya es tiempo de que me ponga al corriente…

Rei: Será una lastima que ya no este por aquí; ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia…

¿Me esta coqueteando?

Tyson: Rei, ya esta todo listo, ¿Nos vamos?

Rei: Si

Kai: Entonces de una vez nos despedimos; no quiero carrerearlos después…

Rei: … Esta bien… Espero que veamos pronto…

Kai: Perdóname Tyson pero creo que quiero darle yo la noticia…

Tyson: ¿De que hablas?

Kai: jajaja ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Iba a dejar que tú se lo dijeras en la cita pero ni modo ya no me aguante las ganas…

Rei: ¿De que hablan? Díganme y no me pongan de nervios…

Kai: Es que todavía faltan un par de tramites pero es muy seguro de que se pueda

Rei: Tyson. ¿De que esta hablando…?

Tyson: …

Kai: Lo que pasa Rei, es que en la empresa hay una especie de campaña para una asociación, tú sabes para evadir impuestos… (Je) Y se parece a lo de operación milagro… Pero esta como va empezando se fijan menos en los candidatos y como soy dueño de la empresa te puedo poner al principio de la lista… ¿Qué dices?

Rei: ¿Hablas en serio?

Tyson se me había quedado viendo con una horrible incredulidad, a lo que yo solo asentí con una sonrisa que me imagino como la habrá tomado de mal...

Kai: Claro, ¿Verdad Tyson?

Le sigo asiendo señas a Tyson de que diga "si"

Tyson: ¿... si...?

Rei: Esto se me hace medio raro... ¿Es una mala broma?

Kai: Claro que no... ¿Crees que te haríamos eso?

Si ya se Tyson me quieres asesinar... Pero que va…

Kai: Era una sorpresa que te iba a dar Tyson en el paseo pero es que no aguante las ganas de decirte, esta posibilidad es muy probable… Todavía no le he dicho mucho a Tyson pero estoy seguro que en unos seis meses todo quedara listo.

Rei: No me parece que sea verdad…

Tyson: Yo tampoco me lo creí cuando me lo dijo…

Kai: Es que a veces así soy…

/-En el presente…-/

Ya se que le hice una mala jugada a Tyson pero como dicen, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale… Y yo tengo mejores jugadas…

Durante las visitas al medico y las platicas con los encargados de la asociación, Rei se hizo un poco mas apegado a mi. Salíamos más tiempo juntos, me platicaba acerca de lo que pensaba hacer en cuanto pudiera pintar de nuevo, que yo seria su primer modelo aunque fuera tan feo como Bryan y Yura… En sentido figurado, claro…

El asunto de la fundación ya se había previsto en la compañía durante mucho tiempo con el fin de obtener "ganancias extras" para los inversionistas de la empresa incluyéndome, pero que no se había dado porque eran pocos a los que realmente les interesaba. Y por supuesto que teniéndolo yo en mis manos quedo perfectamente resuelto: invertimos más, pero ganamos más. Sobre todo yo.

Yura Y Bryan no solo se encargaron de organizar la fiesta; si no que también se encargaron de reunir a toda nuestra generación de la universidad con lo que mi mansión quedo un poco chica para el evento. Y todo mundo estaba enterado del asunto de la fundación, de Rei y con eso un sinnúmero de chismes de que Tyson y Rei eran novios pero que Rei era mi amante; que conociendo a Bryan y a Yura de seguro era su culpa; que Tyson daba lastima; que yo era un maldito embustero; etc... Que de seguro fueron esparcidos por ese par de idiotas.

Durante el tiempo en que Rei estuvo en el hospital procuraba visitarlo seguido pero sin parecer obvio, pues Tyson estaba ahí a diario y como no se sabe controlar seguro lo echaría a perder. Fue en ese tiempo cuando conocí más a fondo los intereses de Rei: Lo que le gustaba pintar, que pensaba sobre sus pinturas cuando lo hacía y un buen numero de tecnicismos acerca de ello.

En la operación estuvimos presentes los 4 (Yo y Tyson a petición de Rei; y Bryan y Yura por chismosos); la operación fue bastante larga, tediosa y aburrida; pero no me dejaría ganar por Tyson.

Luego de un rato pude separarme del grupo en la sala y estar a solas con Rei y Tyson, quienes seguro sabían de los chismes; mas nosotros sabíamos que eran falsos. Al menos Rei si. Para la fecha ya había terminado la temporada de recuperación post-operatorio de Rei y ese era el tema principal de la reunión según Yura.

Así que tuvimos que escaparnos para que la "ceremonia final" fuera en privado. A excepción de los que siempre habían asistido a las reuniones.

Los últimos momentos de espera fueron realmente tortuosos, nunca me había sentido tan tenso antes. Todo lo que me había imaginado acerca de sus ojos, sus pinturas y su mirada me regresaron de golpe y creo que me puse rojo pues Yura se empezó a hablar con Bryan por lo bajo.

Y ahí estabamos todos eseperando con ansias; algunos sentados y algunos de pie. Yura abrazado de Bryan. Tyson se hizo para atrás para dar espacio al medico de que trabajara a gusto.

Las últimas vueltas de las vendas cayeron. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y tallándolos un poco al fin los pude ver. Era cierto. Sus ojos eran más bellos que todas sus virtudes juntas, dos hermosos soles eran los que habían renacido.

Nos dio una ojeada como queriendo adivinar quien era quien. Luego su mirada se poso en mí. Estaba a punto de morir por esa mirada tan tierna que me estaba dedicando… De dos pasos salto de la cama en donde se encontraba para abrazarme… a veces creía que me sobre ilusionaba… que Tyson tenia mas derechos que yo… que no era posible... que esto no podìa estar en mi destino; pero este resultado me…

Rei: Tyson!!

¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? Me ha tomado por otro… Estuve a punto de abrazarlo muy fuerte para que no se escapara de mi, pero me detuve al no oír mi nombre… Yo no me atreví a hacerlo…

Tuve que tomarlo de los hombros y alejarlo de mí… Despues de pasar tanto tiempo con una persona y que no se fije en ti; ni obligandolo se estaria al menos en paz...

Tratando de sonreír en vano le dije:

Kai: Lo siento, no soy quien piensas… Tyson esta por allá…

Señalo a mi enemigo…

De haber sabido nunca me hubiera salido de mi oficina. Solo se echar a perder las cosas. "Manos de Lumbre" siempre fue mi apodo en la escuela. Y cuanta razón tenían.

Ahora que se supone que haré. ¿Buscar a otro? Nadie será como el ¿Ese será mi consuelo o mi condena?

Al menos Tyson no esta del todo contento. Pues el no fue lo que Rei esperaba. Todos estamos demasiado confundidos para hacer algo al respecto. Al menos yo me retiro a la 'fiesta'.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

"manos de lumbre" se refiere a una persona que destruye todo con solo tocarlo y pues al fenix le quedo como anillo al dedo... Como un vecino que tenia que no se como le hacia pero siempre rompia mis cosas (ej una resortera) y eso que solo tenia como 4 años...

No se que mas. Este fic me quedo un poco sencillo, pero esta bien ¿no?


End file.
